In Light of Recent Events
by Colon Capital D
Summary: All of the animatronics are shut off every night so that their servos don't lock up, even they know that. So why have night guards suddenly begun to mysteriously disappear? Foxy is determined to find out, and will get to the truth no matter what the consequences.


"That's our show, everyone! Come back tomorrow to see something real special we've got planned for you!"

The children in the audience all simultaneously groaned in disappointment as the curtain slowly closed on Freddy and his friends.

"Don't worry! You can always come back again tomorrow to see us perform! Just remember: every day is a good day here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

After the curtain had fully closed, the animatronics were free to talk amongst themselves, but no one spoke as they packed up their equipment for the day. Finally, Bonnie decided to speak up.

"Hey guys, do you think Foxy's okay? I mean, he hasn't come out of his cove all day, and that makes me worried because he always comes out when the kids get here, but if he hasn't come out yet then that means that something is wrong, and if something is wrong then–"

The hyperactive rabbit was interrupted by a brown paw firmly covering his mouth.

"He's fine, Bonnie." said the paw's owner, Freddy Fazbear.

"But Freddy, I need to know if he's not okay so that I can help him be not not okay!"

"If Foxy was worried about something, I'm sure that he'd tell me about it." said Freddy, placing his microphone into its special case, "Now, I don't want you worrying about something that isn't worth worrying about. I'll go talk to Foxy if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah, that would probably help. Hey Freddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should get a green guitar? I think a green guitar would look way better than the one I have now."

"Sure, Bonnie. Whatever you say." said Freddy, chuckling to himself as he walked over to Pirate's Cove. He was sure to use the employee entrance so as not to annoy the parents trying to convince their children that "the animals won't be back until tomorrow." On the inside, though, he also knew that something was bugging Foxy.

* * *

><p>When he got to Pirate's Cove, the fox in question was sitting on the small sandy island that made up the center of his stage. He had a sad, thoughtful look in his eyes, but perked up when he heard Freddy approaching.<p>

"Hey, Freddy, what's up?" He said as the side door opened, "did you leave Chica alone with Bonnie? That rabbit's gonna talk her ear off, ya know."

"Foxy, what's wrong?" said Freddy, completely ignoring the fox's attempts to make small talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Foxy, I know something is wrong. You haven't come out to do a performance all day, and I know how much you like being the center of attention. The only time you don't perform is when something is bothering you."

Foxy sighed and silently cursed himself for being so predictable. Then again, this was Freddy, who knew him better than anyone.

"All right Freddy, I'll tell you if ya really wanna know." He paused slightly before blurting out, "it's about the night guards, Freddy! What's happening to them? This is the third time that a night guard has disappeared and nobody's done anything about it! I wanna know why I can't just stay up at night and find out what's goin' on!"

Freddy sighed. It was a question that he didn't have an answer to, even though Foxy deserved one. He didn't want him doing anything that might get him sent in for repairs – or even decommissioned – so he decided not to encourage him to do anything stupid. Then again, if he made it too clear that he was against it, the fox would probably do it anyways just to show that he could. Finally, he decided on a safe reply that would hopefully stop him from doing anything dangerous.

"Foxy, you know we have to be shut off during the night; otherwise our servos might lock up, and that'd be a pain for everyone, especially you. While I want to know what's happening too, it isn't worth it to go breaking the rules over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Freddy."

Freddy smiled. "Any time, Foxy," he said, getting up to head back to the show stage for the night. Nothing was said as he slowly walked over to the exit.

Then, after the door had closed, Foxy softly muttered, "I don't care. I'm finding out what's going on around here."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey everyone, just something I've been working on as a side project. I'll still be mainly focusing on "Those Who Survive," although if enough people want me to continue this then I'll focus on it more instead. After I finish TWS (because acronyms) then this will become my new main project._

_Oh, and temporary cover art is temporary. If have any art that you'd like to be on the cover, please send it to me (because I could really use it.)_


End file.
